burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lillo
.]] Carriera Gli inizi Lillo e Greg si conobbero lavorando insieme alla casa editrice ACME di Roma, per la quale erano entrambi impiegati come autori di fumetti comici come Zio Tibia, di Lillo Petrolo e Michelangelo La Neve, e Sergio o I Sottotitolati di Greg. Quando nel 1991 la casa editrice fallì, i due, nonché l'intera redazione, si trovarono senza lavoro. Decisero allora di proseguire la loro opera creativa in una dimensione tutta nuova, dando vita al gruppo musicale rock demenziale Latte & i Suoi Derivati. Televisione Furono nel gruppo fondatore de Le Iene, programma di Italia 1, per 3 anni consecutivi, poi continuarono a collaborare con la realizzazione di una serie di minifilm insieme a Franco Stradella: Arancia meccanica, Le Iene anni 1970, Ienissima. Greg realizzò la musica della sigla di un'edizione. Il successo del programma indusse Roberto Giovalli a lasciar loro carta bianca per una nuova idea. Nacque, quindi, nel 2000 per Italia 1, il programma Telenauta '69, un omaggio in bianco e nero alla TV degli anni sessanta (Studio 1, Johnny Sera, Canzonissima), con le musiche di Greg e la regia di Alessandro Baracco. Nel 2001 furono nel cast de L'Ottavo Nano, programma satirico di Serena Dandini e Corrado Guzzanti. Nel 2002 furono autori e co-conduttori di Mmmh! insieme con Neri Marcorè e Rosalia Porcaro, con le musiche di Greg eseguite dai Blues Willies. Nel 2003 Lillo Petrolo partecipò al programma di Corrado Guzzanti, Il caso Scafroglia. Nello stesso anno, Greg e Lillo parteciparono anche come autori a Stracult ed a Cocktail d'amore, programmi di Rai 2 di Marco Giusti. Nel 2003-2004 parteciparono ai programmi Rai B.R.A. Braccia Rubate all'Agricoltura di Serena Dandini e Abbasso il frolloccone, dove rendono omaggio agli artisti dell'elegante comicità classica rivisitando gli sketch televisivi più famosi, in occasione del 50º anniversario della Rai. Nel 2005 commentarono per il canale satellitare GXT e per Italia 7 le puntate dello show giapponese Takeshi's Castle. Nello stesso anno, sempre su Rai2, furono autori e conduttori di Bla Bla Bla, parodia dei talk show, accompagnati dalla band dei Blues Willies. Sempre nel 2005 Lillo realizza il suo primo corto Moto Perpetuo, scritto con Paola Minaccioni. Nel 2006 portarono sul canale satellitare GXT il "normal-eroe" Normalman alias Piermaria Carletti, già fumetto di Lillo Petrolo, e già presentato in versione radiofonica a 610. Sempre nel 2006, sempre sul canale GXT, Lillo curò la regia di Scull of Rap, produzione ispirata allo street style interpretata da G-Max dei Flaminio Maphia. Greg con la sua band Blues Willies prese parte alla trasmissione Suonare Stella, per cui scrive sigla e musiche con A. Di Giovanni. Nel 2007 recitarono nella quinta stagione di Un medico in famiglia, interpretando i fratelli Zinco; nel frattempo cominciarono a girare la seconda stagione di Normalman. Nello stesso anno furono testimonial delle patatine Crik Crok con una serie di spot pubblicitari per Ica Foods. Nel 2008 tornarono a girare una serie dei loro famosi video di Ienissima per Le Iene. Furono ospiti su MTV a Very Victoria con il patrocinio di Corrado Guzzanti, e a Comicittà nella puntata trasmessa da Firenze dalla TV satellitare Comedy Central. Nell'ottobre 2008 entrarono nel cast del programma Parla con me di Serena Dandini su Rai 3, con la mini sit-com satirica Greg Anatomy, parodia sulla chirurgia estetica. Nel ruolo di Filippo, sempre nel 2008, Lillo Petrolo fece parte nel cast di Amiche mie, la fiction TV trasmessa in prima serata su Canale 5. Nel 2009 la loro presenza in tv proseguì su La7 con la partecipazione alla nuova serie di Victor Victoria, all'interno del quale danno vita alle mini-fiction surreali quali Utopia, Agenzia Amico Express e Talk Show, con la guida di Franco Stradella. Nel 2010 parteciparono a Mettiamoci all'opera. Lillo partecipò all'episodio Anomalia 21 della fiction L'ispettore Coliandro. Dall'ottobre 2010 sono i commentatori di Wipeout, game show statunitense trasmesso in Italia dai canali GXT, K2 e CanalOne; successivamente, sugli stessi canali, commentano anche Total Wipeout, versione inglese del game show sopraccitato. Nel 2011 parteciparono alla trasmissione Parla con me di Serena Dandini con la band Latte e i Suoi Derivati; e furono altresì ospiti di Sanremo 2011, interpretando, insieme a Max Pezzali, il brano Il mio secondo tempo. Il 4 marzo 2011 Rai 5 trasmette in prima serata il live di 610. Nella stagione 2011 di Rai 2 venne trasmesso Fiore calabro di Lillo Petrolo nel programma Base Luna di Marco Giusti. Fiore calabro nacque in versione radiofonica all'interno del programma 610. Dal 31 maggio 2011 Lillo va in onda per 6 episodi, con un buon successo di pubblico, con Lillo No Limit, il primo programma di poker che esce dal tavolo verde concentrandosi sugli stereotipi che compongono il mondo dell’holdem e reinterpretandoli in chiave umoristica attraverso un one man show (canale PokerItalia24). Lillo e Greg tornano sul piccolo schermo il 21 gennaio 2012 per prendere parte al nuovo programma di Serena Dandini The show must go off, in onda su LA7. Oltre ad i loro sketches, propongono in versione televisiva la saga de "L'uomo che non capiva troppo"; nasce il personaggio di "Lillo il coreografo", maestro incontrastato del "Doppio Anagni" e tutte le sue varianti. Ad aprile 2012 Rai2 trasmette il loro spettacolo "Sketch & Soda" in prima serata. A settembre 2012, Rai2 manda in onda in seconda serata lo show "Serata per Voi" in 2 appuntamenti. Come uno spettatore attonito Lillo & Greg fanno zapping su tutte le reti tv, dove nel ruolo di attori raccontano la brutta tv di oggi. Tutto riporta agli studi televisivi degli anni sessanta, dimostrando come, ancora oggi, quelle luci, quei colori e quegli allestimenti siano di assoluta avanguardia. Radio Dal 2004 sono autori e conduttori della trasmissione radiofonica di Radio2 610, condotta in studio da Alex Braga per la regia di Fabrizio Trionfera. Ricevendo subito un gran successo di pubblico, dal 2006 la programmazione, da settimanale, diventa quotidiana. Dal 2011, è in onda anche alle 13,35 con gli SCENEGGIATI di 610. Le musiche sono composte da Greg e Attilio Di Giovanni. Cinema Nel 2001 sono tra i protagonisti di Blek Giek, un film di Enrico Caria in cui interpretano rispettivamente i surreali ruoli di Gigino (Lillo Petrolo) e Flaminio (Claudio Gregori). Sempre nel 2001 Greg è il protagonista maschile del film di Marco Risi, Tre mogli. Nel 2002 Greg recita il ruolo di poliziotto nel corto Gix, di Monica Zullo. Nel 2005 Lillo interpreta il ruolo di Pini nel film Fascisti su Marte di Corrado Guzzanti. Nel 2006 esce il film Per non dimenticarti di Mariantonia Avati. Il ruolo di Eugenio è interpretato da Lillo. Un film drammatico e realistico dell'Italia del dopoguerra (1946-47). Sempre nel 2006, il corto Moto Perpetuo di Lillo Petrolo e Paola Minaccioni presentato a eventi dedicati ai corti, è premiato al Festival 2006 Fregene per Fellini. Regia di Lillo Petrolo. Nel 2007 esce Lillo e Greg - The movie!, film composto di una serie di sketch. Girato in formato digitale, per la regia di Luca Rea, è concepito per una distribuzione via internet, satellite e DVD. Colonna sonora a cura di Greg e Attilio Di Giovanni. Nel 2008 Greg è premiato al Fano Film Festival Internazionale, come attore protagonista nel corto Metodo di Chiara Sani. Nel 2010 Lillo è nel cast del film Cacao, del quale è anche co-sceneggiatore insieme al regista Luca Rea. Nel giugno 2010 esce in Italia il film Humpday'' - Un mercoledì da sballo'' (Archibald Film Distr.). I due protagonisti sono doppiati da Lillo (Joshua Leonard nel ruolo di Andrew) e Greg (Mark Duplass nel ruolo di Ben). Nel 2011 Lillo è nel cast del film Nessuno mi può giudicare, regia dell'amico Massimiliano Bruno, nel ruolo di Enzo. Il film vince a Taormina il Nastro d'argento come migliore commedia dell'anno, oltre ad aver ricevuto numerose candidature sia ai Nastri d'argento che al David di Donatello. Ad aprile dello stesso anno Greg è il protagonista del corto di Maurizio Costanzo Il Fascino Discreto Della Parola, al fianco di Barbara Saba che ne è anche produttrice, con la sceneggiatura di Antonella Martino, Raffaello Palandri, regia di Emanuele Cerman. Nel 2012 Lillo e Greg compaiono nel ruolo di due puntine da disegno blu e verdi, proprio nel bordo del tavolo da lavoro nella camera oscura del fotografo Andrew A. Rose. Sempre nel 2012, Lillo Petrolo è presente nel film Com'è bello far l'amore con un divertente cameo in cui interpreta un insistente farmacista molto curioso alle prese con Fabio De Luigi. A luglio è nel cast del film "Mi rifaccio vivo" di Sergio Rubini in cui interpreta il ruolo di Biagio Bianchetti. Ad agosto è nel cast del film "La grande bellezza" di Paolo Sorrentino. Lillo e Greg, ad ottobre girano il secondo episodio del film Colpi di fulmine, di cui sono protagonisti insieme con Anna Foglietta. Greg interpreta il ruolo dell'ambasciatore Ermete Maria Grilli e Lillo interpreta il ruolo del suo autista Ferdinando. Teatro Nel 1994 5740170 - 06 per chi chiama da fuori Roma, di Claudio Gregori, Lillo Petrolo e Michael Dudley. Nel 1996 Gli squallidi, nato dall'idea di omaggiare I mostri, celebre film degli anni Sessanta di Dino Risi. Nel 1997 Twenty Quarantino: come reagiscono sei diverse band alla notizia di essere state selezionate per il Festival di Sanremo. Nel 1999 Lillo & Greg Show. Nel 2000 Lillo e Greg scrivono e mettono in scena Il Mistero dell'Assassino Misterioso al Teatro Ambra Jovinelli di Roma. La commedia viene rappresentata con successo per tre anni consecutivi in tutta Italia ed è spesso riproposta in televisione su Palcoscenico, trasmissione che Rai 2 dedica agli spettacoli teatrali. A testimonianza del fatto che l'umorismo e la comicità di Lillo e Greg sono assolutamente indipendenti dalla lingua italiana, nel giugno del 2009 Il Mistero dell'Assassino Misterioso varca anche i confini nazionali e viene messo in scena in Spagna da una compagnia catalana. Dal 2010 lo spettacolo continua ininterrottamente ad essere portato in scena da molte compagnie, amatoriali e non, in tutta Italia. Nel 2004 mettono in scena la commedia Work in Regress, scritta da Greg. Sempre con il meccanismo del teatro nel teatro, in questo spettacolo Greg disamina i risvolti gretti d'un gruppo di attori alle prese con il successo e l'insuccesso, attraverso uno stimolante gioco di stile. Musiche di Greg e Attilio Di Giovanni, coreografie di Monica Zullo, regia di Lillo Petrolo. Nel 2005 Lillo e Greg scrivono e mettono in scena la commedia musicale The Blues Brothers - Il plagio. La regia è di Monica Zullo. Musiche originali di Greg ed Attilio Di Giovanni suonate dal vivo dal gruppo dei Blues Willies. Nel 2006 mettono in scena e curano la regia de La Baita degli Spettri, scritta da Greg, che ne cura anche la musica con Attilio Di Giovanni, e rappresentata da diverse compagnie italiane. Nel corso del 2007 e del 2008, rappresentano in giro per l'Italia e poi di nuovo a Roma, La Baita degli Spettri. Successivamente inaugurano il Teatro Morgana (ex Brancaccio) di Roma con uno show di sketch. Il 2009 inizia con due commedie che debuttano ambedue a febbraio: L'importante è vincere senza partecipare, di cui Lillo Petrolo è autore e regista, vede interpreti Paola Minaccioni e Federica Cifola. Lillo analizza in chiave umoristica alcuni meccanismi innescati dal bisogno di sentirsi nella vita vincenti ad ogni costo. A distanza di due giorni, segue il debutto di Far West Story, scritta da Greg, che insieme a Lillo ne cura anche la regia. Il cast è quello de La baita degli spettri, ovvero Virginia Raffaele, Valentina Paoletti, Simone Colombari e Lorenzo Gioielli. Ad aprile Greg debutta con Rockandrology, piccolo musical scritto da Greg, Max Paiella, Carlo Ficini, Attilio Di Giovanni e interpretato dai Blues Willies. Una surreale cavalcata nella storia del rock and roll, dalla preistoria al futuro. Lillo e Greg continuano a girare l'Italia con lo spettacolo Sketch & Soda, e ad ottobre si replica a Roma lo spettacolo di Lillo Petrolo L'importante è vincere senza partecipare, interpretato da Paola Minaccioni, questa volta affiancata da Barbara Folchitto. A novembre del 2009, Greg debutta come solista in un monologo da lui scritto, Aggregazioni, tratto da un suo libro e trasformato in pièce teatrale con l'aiuto di Mauro Mandolini alla regia e con il M° Attilio Di Giovanni al pianoforte. Aggregazioni narra, con stile noir anni quaranta, la squallida parabola esistenziale di un ragazzetto della periferia romana. Il 2010 si apre con una nuova commedia, Intrappolati nella commedia, scritto da Greg, che ne è anche interprete principale insieme a Lillo. Il cast comprende Virginia Raffaele, Chiara Sani, Emanuele Salce e Danilo De Santis. Regia di Mauro Mandolini, musiche di Greg e Attilio Di Giovanni, coreografie di Cristina Pensiero. Il 23 settembre Greg è al Teatro dei Comici con la propria band The Blues Willies nella ripresa della mini commedia musicale Rockandrology. Dal 29 novembre al 5 dicembre, va in scena al Teatro Olimpico di Roma la commedia musicale La Dolce Diva-Burlesque Show, scritta da Greg con la partecipazione di Alessandro Casella. Greg ne è anche attore protagonista e co-autore delle musiche. Il 7 dicembre Greg torna sul palco del Teatro dei Comici a Roma con il suo monologo AgGregazioni. AgGregazioni parte da un libro di Greg. Nel 2011 Lillo e Greg girano l'Italia con lo spettacolo Intrappolati nella commedia. Nel dicembre del 2011 debuttano al Teatro Olimpico di Roma con la nuova commedia di Greg L'uomo che non capiva troppo, sviluppo drammaturgico dell'omonima serie, scritta sempre da Greg per il programma radiofonico 610. Parodia del genere ''spy movie tra James Bond, Harry Palmer e Matrix in cui un "uomo comune", Lillo, deve vedersela con un mondo improvvisamente popolato di spie e di complotti, aiutato dall'improbabile agente segreto Greg. La commedia, in modo ironico, è un monito per coloro che lasciano che il dilagante squallore musicale e televisivo prenda il sopravvento sulle vite, rammollite tra play-station, cellulari, reality show e partite di calcio. Nel cast appaiono Vania Della Bidia, Danilo De Santis, Francesca Ceci e Marco Fiorini. Regia di Mauro Mandolini, musiche di Greg e Attilio Di Giovanni, scenografia di Greg.'' Lillo e Greg a maggio del 2012 sono sul palco del teatro Ambra Jovinelli di Roma con la nuova commedia di Greg Chi Erano I Jolly Rockers?, un docu-teatro sull'ipotetica ascesa al successo e successiva discesa negli inferi di una fantomatica band di rock'n'roll. Nello spettacolo ci sono anche Max Paiella e sei musicisti. La regia è di Mauro Mandolini, la scenografia di Greg, le musiche originali di Greg ed Attilio Di Giovanni. Editoria A febbraio 2007, viene presentato il libro Questo Libro Cambierà la vostra Vita (sottotitolo: "...non necessariamente in meglio. 365 idee per un'autodistruzione consapevole"). Scritto da Lillo Petrolo e Claudio Gregori, con la collaborazione di Fabrizio Trionfera. Il libro nasce sull'onda della loro fortunata collaborazione nella trasmissione radio 610 - Sei Uno Zero in onda su Rai Radio2 (edizioni da RAI-ERI e Rizzoli). Sempre nel 2007 esce il primo libro di Greg, AgGregazioni, per le edizioni Caratelli. Racconti, poesie, apoftegmi e dissertazioni sulla visione del mondo secondo Greg. Dal 2005 al 2008 Lillo e Greg firmano la rubrica Greg e Lillo Travel pubblicata sull'allegato I viaggi de La Repubblica del giovedì. Il 29 ottobre 2011 a Lucca Comics, nella Sala Incontri di Palazzo Ducale, Lillo presenta il fumetto Normalman, uno dei suoi personaggi radiofonici e tv. Nel volume "Normalman - LE ORIGINI" le avventure sono sceneggiate da Lillo e disegnate da Luca Usai (già disegnatore per la Disney). A distanza di un anno esatto, Lillo e Luca Usai presentano al gioioso pubblico di Lucca Comics 2012 il secondo volume delle avventure di "Normalman CONTRO TUTTI". Musica Greg esordì come musicista nel 1978 in un brevissimo concerto blues nella palestra del Liceo Classico Tacito di Roma. Dopo alcuni anni di gavetta, sempre in formazioni blues, nel 1982 fondò assieme al chitarrista Max Forestieri il gruppo Rock'n'Roll e Doo Wop Jolly Rockers. A loro si unirono il pianista Andrea "Killer" Fiorelli ed il contrabbassista Marco Gatti. La band diventò uno dei punti di riferimento del genere fino al 1995, anno dello scioglimento. Al loro attivo ci fu la partecipazione a Sanremo Giovani nel 1993, cui seguì la pubblicazione della compilation Sanremo Off. Nel 1990 pubblicarono un LP in vinile, dal titolo Suzuky Boogie. Parallelamente, negli anni successivi, Greg creò diverse formazioni che spaziarono tra il country bluegrass, il rockabilly, il Rock'n'Roll, il Minstrel Show e lo Swing, quali Le Tonsille Volanti, Johnny Naso & The Vixinex, il Duo Italia, I Reeferbilly, I Jazz Bond, I Swing De Luxe ed i Ghepardi Blu. Nel 1997 Greg formò l'ideale continuazione dei Jolly Rockers, i Blues Willies, con cui pubblicò due dischi Greg & The Blues Willies e Suonare Stella, colonna sonora dell'omonimo programma televisivo. Nel 2011, Greg varò il progetto Greg's Club, con cui affrontò il Rock'n'Roll come unica musica del futuro. A febbraio 2011 Lillo e Greg salgono sul palco dell'Ariston di Sanremo insieme a Max Pezzali (Il mio secondo tempo). Con il brano riarrangiato in versione swing, si sono esibiti in un'interpretazione umoristica molto apprezzata. Fumetto Quando Lillo e Greg si conoscono nel 1986, la scena è quella della casa editrice di fumetti Onmolloemme, successivamente diventata ACME. Entrambi collaborano con la casa editrice, ma ognuno con le proprie creature. Greg è autore di Sergio, un varanide antropomorfo di professione detective privato, e i Sottotitolati, dissacratoria parodia dei coatti romani sottotitolati, appunto, in italiano aulico. Lillo è autore di Stinco & Laido, due bislacchi malviventi, e di Topo Martino, epigono della stirpe roditrice fumettistica. Normalman, personaggio di Lillo, nasce nel 1993 sulla rivista a fumetti LSD-Latte e i Suoi Derivati; le avventure di Normalman diventano radiofoniche nella trasmissione 610-Sei Uno Zero su Rai Radio 2; ad ottobre 2011 viene pubblicato il volume Normalman - Le Origini'', edizioni Magazzini Salani, disegni di Luca Usai e storie scritte e sceneggiate da Lillo. Il fumetto viene presentato a Lucca Comics 2011. Dopo un anno esatto, esce il secondo volume a fumetti delle avventure di Normalman. Ad ottobre 2012 esce il secondo volume Normalman contro tutti, presentato al pubblico di Lucca Comics 2012 da Lillo e Luca Usai.'' Note Collegamenti interni * Latte & i Suoi Derivati * Micca Club Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * http://www.lilloegreg.it (Sito ufficiale di Lillo e Greg) * www.bluewillies.it (Sito ufficiale di Greg and the Blues Willies) Video con Lillo & Greg Categoria:Personaggi televisivi italiani Categoria:Duo comici Categoria:Comici italiani Categoria:Cantanti italiani Categoria:Gruppi e musicisti del Lazio Categoria:Attori italiani